


can i be the one

by theshipshipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Sort Of, but the angst is mostly bc jon snow is clueless af, singer!sansa, songfic i guess bc this was inspired by a song, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Jon is Sansa’s muse but he doesn’t know.—-The words she sings feels familiar, as though it was meant for him. If he closed his eyes, he thinks it could be.It’s wishful thinking, though. It can’t be him she’s singing about no matter how hard he wants it to be.





	can i be the one

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like I’m getting lazier with these summaries. Someone please teach me how to write good ones. Hahaha.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this!

Jon attention turns fully on her as soon as she steps up on the stage; it’s open mic night at the Wall and it takes four glasses of Lemon Drop and two shots of tequila before Sansa’s up there with a borrowed guitar.

“Is everyone having a good time tonight?” She asked, and the crowd cheers in drunken stupor. “Um, I haven’t done this in a while, but - “

She strums the guitar a few times, bracing herself before she begins. “This is a song I wrote years ago called ‘The Crow’. I hope you guys like it.”

She takes a deep breath, looked around the bar, and then started to play.

Jon swallowed hard. He’s watching from afar, eyes trained on her as she began singing her song.

She hasn’t performed in a long time, not since that asshole ex of hers came into her life.

Joffrey Baratheon isn’t the worst boyfriend she’s had, difficult as it is to admit, but he had been the first. First boy she fell in love with and first boy to break more than just her heart.

He took singing away from her, too, and Jon’s glad to see that Sansa’s finally taking it all back.

She’s different up there; confident. She’s glowing as she performs, like she knows exactly what she’s doing, and her blue eyes shine in a way that reminds him of sunrise on a snow day.

He only has eyes for her as she sang; the rest of the world slowly disappearing as though it’s only the two of them that exists.

The words she sings feels familiar, as though it was meant for him. If he closed his eyes, he thinks it could be for him. He can imagine being young again, naive and so with so many dreams he could barely count them all, and he could imagine her there with him.

Bright eyed and with just as many dreams of her own.

He wonders, obviously too late, if things could’ve been better if he just made a move then. If he hadn’t been such a craven little shit and let her go without a fight.

He’d done nothing and now all he can do is pretend that the songs she’s singing are for him.

It’s wishful thinking, though. It can’t be him she’s singing about no matter how hard he wants it to be.

She has someone now. Trhey’ve been on for a while, according to Arya, and if she’s singing about anyone it would be that guy.

Jon waits for the song to finish before downing his whiskey, feeling miserable. He gets another shot of the drink and then a glass of Lemon Drop before hading back to their table.

The rest of their friends are cheering incoherently as Sansa approached. It makes her laugh, and Jon can’t help but smile as he handed her the glass.

“You’re behind on the drinking,” he tells her and she takes it gratefully. “You were great up there, San.”

She gives him a pretty smile before taking a sip of her drink. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “I like your song.”

Her smile grows wider. “Good. I wrote that for you, you know.” Her admission makes them both freeze, staring at each other in surprise. “Shit. Sorry. I am so drunk. I’m probably going to regret admitting that in the morning.”

“You wrote it for me?” He repeats, dumb-founded. “You’re not kidding?

There is no way he’s hearing this right.

She laughed, all bright and cheerful again as she took another sip of her drink. “Why would I joke about that?”

He shrugged, unsure. “Why? Why did you write it, i mean?”

A second ago, the song is all he can think about but now he can’t remember any of the words that might tell him how it’s for him.

She chewed on her lips, blue eyes staring at him strangely.

“Because she’s in love with you, you dumb nugget,” Arya shouts, apparently listening into the conversation, and threw a piece of chip his way from the other side of the table.

He can tell that the rest of them are watching now but he only has eyes for Sansa, staring as she ducked her head on a blush.

This cannot be real.

“You are?”

Before she could answer, yet another stark cuts in. Robb throws him another piece of chip. “Tell her you love her too, you slowpoke. Seven hells.”

Sansa lets out a soft laugh and Jon’s not sure what to think anymore.

He cleared his throat. “Do you, uh — you wanna - “ he nods toward the exit. “Wanna get some fresh air? Talk?”

She looks at him as though she can read him like a book and then nods. “Yeah. That’d be great.”

Their group cheers loudly when they both stand up to go, which only confuses him even more.

They can’t be too drunk to forget Sansa has a boyfriend, can they?

They’re quiet for a while, walking side by side with no actual idea of where they’re heading.

“So, um...” he ends the silence, though still unsure of what to say. “How have you been?”

“Been worse. You?” She tilts her head to look at him, waiting for his response.

“Yeah. Me too.”

They lapse into another bout of silence then she laughed. “This is so awkward. What are we even doing?”

She stopped walking to face him.

He’d like to say he knows exactly what they’re doing but he actually feels off-footed here.

He doesn’t know what to do.

“You tell me,” he says instead, chuckling

In all the years that she lived in King’s Landing, Jon figured that his feelings for her had disappeared. They were young when he liked her and now they’re much older; different.

Yet all it took was seeing her back home for him to realize that, _no, the feelings have not gone anywhere._

She bit her lip, and this pulls his attentionfrom his thoughts. He licks his own lip, catching her eyes flick down to his mouth.

Another second and she’s leaning in to kiss him and he wants to punch himself for moving away.

She blinks in surprise, a soft blush covering her face as she backed away. “Sorry... I thought, I — sorry - “

He made a face. “No, San. I’m sorry. It’s my fault. You’re drink - i shouldn’t have.... and you have a boyfriend, so - “

“I have a what?”

She looks so confused about what he said that he starts getting confused himself. “A boyfriend. Arya — she said that you, uh... you’re seeing someone.”

Her expression clears and she laughs. “I am not.”

He blinked. “No?”

She doesn’t answer, she merely shakes her head before leaning into him again, and this time he doesn’t make the mistake of moving away.

He meets her halfway, hands reaching for her waist on instinct, and he kisses her the way he has always wanted to.

“You should take me home,” she suggests coyly once they part, and he doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

*

 

“Pitiful,” is the first thing he hears in the morning, followed by a heavy thump of a pillow against his head.

He groaned. “Arya. What the fuck?”

“I can’t believe I sacrificed a good night sleep in my own bed for you to get laid only to get home to this,” she groused, throwing the pillow at him.

Jon rolled his eyes, scratching his head as he sat up from the couch. “We were drunk. And like sleeping over at Gendry is such a sacrifice.”

He can see her defenses go up, as though she still thinks her crush on her friend is some big secret to Jon.

She scoffed. “Shut up about Gendry.”

Jon snorted, throwing the pillow back at her. “Maybe think about that the next time you try to micromanage my love life.”

“Like you even have one,” she retorted, flopping down next to him. “So? Did you tell her?”

“You told me she had a boyfriend.”

Arya frowned. “When did I ever?”

“When she got back, remember?” Jon said. “You said there was a guy in King’s Landing...”

Arya punched him on the arm, laughing. “You idiot, I never said she was dating him. I was just trying to get you nervous so you’d make a move.”

He frowned. “Oh.”

“Yet you didn’t make a move, I take it?”

He shook his head just as Sansa came out of her room and said, “Nope. He didn’t. It was all me.”

She sat on the couch, in between Jon and Arya, giving him a soft smile. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” he mumbled nervously, losing all the cool that he didn’t even have to begin with. “Um, sleep well?”

“Seven hells, this is painful to watch,” Arya groaned in exasperation. “You’re hopeless.”

She then left them to go to her room - to give them privacy, Jon assumes.

Arya can be a pain in the ass sometimes but she’s a solid wingwoman — for him and Sansa both, apparently.

He took a deep breath, turning all his attention on Sansa.

“So... last night, um. Do you regret it?”

She blinks, confused. “Regret what?”

“Telling me about the song. You said you might,” he reminded.

She looks at him curiously. “And if I don’t?”

“Well...” he doesn’t let himself finish the sentence, leaning in to catch her in a kiss.

It surprises her but she leans in a second later, hands comung up to his curls to tug him closer.

“Fucking finally,” Arya shouted from her room, and they part laughing.

“Agreed,” Jon said, sharing a smile with Sansa, because yeah.

 _Fucking_ _finally_.


End file.
